Cleaning Up
by NotMyStories
Summary: Amy gets home after a long day, and has a very special visitor. SonAmy Lemon!


_Author's Note: This is a roleplay I did with my Daddy, turned into a Fanfic format. SonAmy Lemon. I hope you like it! I certainly did. ;)_

Amy the Hedgehog had just gotten home from a long day of working, and was in the shower, cleaning up. Sonic the Hedgehog had entered the bathroom unnoticed, and locked the door behind him. "Mind if I share?" Sonic said with a wink. Amy practically jumped at hearing him and started to blush deeply. "Oh my gosh! Sonic! Um...s-s-sure" she stuttered. Sonic smiled and walked into the shower. Amy loosened up quickly, becoming very seductive. "Would you like to clean my up Sonic? I feel so dirty." She purred. Sonic instantly locked on to her big tits, rubbing them with soap and pinching her nipples slightly. "Aww yeah Sonic. That's it." She moaned. Sonic stopped with her tits, and moved down to her plump ass, grabbing it hard. "Mmmm. That feels good. Make me yours Sonic. Own me, please. Right here, right now." She begged.

"Clean my cock" Sonic demands. "Of course, Sonic, my love." Amy replies, getting on her knees and licking Sonic's big cock slowly. Amy stops and looks up, "Does it feel good?" "Keep going" Sonic replies. Amy decided to test him, "Or what?" she said, licking her lips. Sonic's eyes flash "Or else you won't be able to sit down again" he growled. Amy smiles says "Ooh that's so sexy. How about you make me keep going?". Sonic grabs Amy's head and forces his big cock down her throat and makes her gag. She looks up and smirks at Sonic, admiring his force. Sonic lets go of her head, expecting her to keep going on her own. Amy takes the hint, and deepthroats Sonic's big cock. "Suck it good." Sonic orders. Amy pulls back to suck on Sonic's heavy balls while jerking him off, fitting both of his huge balls in her mouth, sucking like a vacuum. "Taste my pre cum." Sonic says. Amy tastes it and immediately keeps licking. "It's so good! I could get addicted to the taste." Catching her off guard, Sonic slaps Amy in the face with his cock. Amy is first taken aback, but realizes she loves it. "My goodness. Do it again!" She pleads. Sonic hits her again with his long cock, making Amy moan loudly. "I love it! I love your cock Sonic!" Amy moans. "Kiss it." Sonic says, his voice full of lust. Amy kisses the head and starts to lick it, swirling her tongue around it. "Oohh yeah." Sonic says, moaning his appreciation. Amy pulls back and wraps her big tits around his cock. "Oh yeah babe." Sonic replies. Amy spits on his cock and keeps going. "Do my tits feel good?" Amy asks, wanting to hear Sonic say it. "Soooo good" Sonic says, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Amy stops and says "I love your cock Sonic the Hedgehog. I want you to take me, please. Push me against the wall and fuck me hard!" Amy couldn't take it anymore. She needed Sonic inside her. Sonic takes Amy by surprise and lifts her up, kissing her while her big tits press against Sonic's chest. Amy pushes her tongue into his mouth and grabs his cock, guiding him to her dripping pussy. Sonic quickly penetrates her, making her moan loudly. "OOH! It's SO BIG!" Amy shouts, finally having her true love's thick cock inside her. Sonic starts fucking Amy fast. "Yes yes yes yes, fuck your whore. Make her scream with your big cock." Amy had lost all inhibition, becoming a dirty slut for her lover. Sonic pushes all the way into her tight pussy, making Amy squeal.

"YES! Ride it bitch." Sonic says. Amy starts to bounce up and down on his cock while Sonic squeezes her big ass. "Mmmm, it feels nice baby." Amy moans. Sonic starts to match his thrusts to her bouncing, and spanks Amy's big fat ass. "MMM! I'm going to cum Sonic! Cum with me!" Amy shouts. "GGGRAAHHH" "AAAAAAH" They cum at the same time, Sonic quickly filling Amy's pussy, causing it to drip on the floor of the shower. "That was amazing" Amy says in between her panting. Sonic passionately kisses Amy, and she kisses back. He picks Amy up and brings her to her bed, where they cuddle naked, kissing. "You are JUST as amazing as I thought." Amy says, fatigued. Sonic licks Amy's cheek, "Aww. I love you Sonic and I love how good you fucked me." "I love you Amy, I love you so much!" They kiss one more time and fall asleep together.

 _Afternote: This turned out great. I love how it ended, and I certainly enjoyed it myself. ;) Please fav and rate, and review!_


End file.
